Let the games begin
by angellus08
Summary: Klaus/Caroline/Elijah, AU and set before Katherine."Well did you ever consider that maybe just maybe while pretending to be a woman in love, I actually became a woman in love?" she hisses venomously.


_A/N- This is a one-shot. So this is what I was doing when I should have been paying attention in my Foreign exchange operations class... but no my mind was on Klaroline/Carlijah. So this is both though I think it's more Klaroline than Carlijah which is why I put Klaus in the characters, but it's so hard to write Carlijah. _

_Anywho this is what I came up with. It is AU and set before they find Katherine so note. I have an idea for a sequel so if it gets good reviews I might do one._

* * *

><p><em>This is dedicated to <em>**lovelylynn92**_ whose latest AU Klaroline fic inspired me to do my own AU story. It's called '_**She will be loved**_' go check it out._

* * *

><p><strong>Edit 1: <strong>I am currently going through my old fics and beta-ing them properly, hence there are a few grammatical changes in this fic.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning – Sexual content. Ye were warned!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Let the games begin.<strong>

* * *

><p>The first time he sees her it's at one of his trademark massacres.<p>

She's cowering in the dark corner, whimpering like a dying puppy and all he hears is the pumping of the blood in her veins.

It's all he wants.

Elijah stops him; a hand on his chest and a maddening look in his eyes as he pleads his younger brother to not kill the girl.

Klaus growls and spits on the ground in a display of displeasure. But he retracts away from the girl, he _has_ promised to play nice with his brother, after all. He watches with a frown on his face as his ever so gentle elder brother approaches the girl slowly and carefully.

She's terrified, as she should be. She's just watched them kill five people... her family.

"It's okay sweetheart," Elijah coos, offering her his hand. She takes it hesitantly and comes to her feet.

Klaus doesn't understand what Elijah sees in this blue eyed, golden haired human that has enamored him such. But she has, and that's why his fool of an elder brother is staring at the young girl like a man who's seen the light.

But not she, no she has eyes only for Klaus.

* * *

><p>She tries to leave many a times. She almost escapes one night and a furious Klaus along with a worried Elijah have to rescue her from the wolves.<p>

Elijah is too good and noble and does not wish to compel her. Klaus says bollocks to that and in the frustration of having to trot though a forest to save a stupid human; he compels her to never leave the house.

She's afraid, jumpy and jittery for a few months but eventually Elijah's warm and comforting nature wins her over and she complies without compulsion. After Elijah all but begs him to, Klaus reverses his compulsion.

She laughs and chases the butterflies in the garden like a child.

Elijah wants to keep her, like she's a puppy. Klaus is indifferent, neither for nor against it.

* * *

><p>Elijah finally touches a touchy topic over supper one night; one that Elijah insists must not contain any blood for the benefit of Caroline.<p>

"I am sorry we killed your family Caroline ," Elijah says, the regret apparent in his voice.

Klaus controls the urge to snort in amusement. He isn't sorry one-bit.

She smiles and shakes her head, "They were not my family. They treated me like dirt."

"_This_ is my family now," she says looking dead at Klaus.

This time he does snort.

* * *

><p>"How did you become this?"<p>

She's sitting by Elijah's feet as he unconsciously runs a hand through her hair.

Elijah glances wearily at Klaus, who instantly rolls his eyes. He hates Caroline and her unending questions.

"Our mother made us this," Elijah says before Klaus has a chance to say or act.

"Why?" she asks tilting her head to look at Elijah and he can't help but smile at her.

"To protect us from the ravenous wolves," Klaus jibes and she turns to look at him confused.

"They killed our brother." Elijah whispers softly

"That's sad," Caroline says placing a comforting hand on Elijah's knee, she turns to Klaus and adds, "But I like wolves."

* * *

><p>He watches as she laughs and squeaks when Elijah finally catches her.<p>

Her blonde hair are blonder and her blue eyes are bluer in the bright sun, and she reminds him of a young naïve Rebekah.

She clasps her hands on her eyes enthusiastically as she orders Elijah to hide and he disappears in a flash.

She's too happy and bubbly and bright to be between two centuries old vampires like them.

She's too _human_ to be here.

* * *

><p>"Will you show me around the grounds Klaus, I've heard it's beautiful," she pleads, cornering him in a corridor of the Castle.<p>

He smirks and shakes his head.

"I have better things to do that entertain you, Caroline."

He strides off laughing to himself leaving behind a dejected Caroline.

* * *

><p>"He does not seem to care for me much," she says with a small sob as she strolls the garden with Elijah one night.<p>

He tries not to be dejected by the obvious sadness in her voice.

"Klaus does not care for anyone," he answers honestly, and a little sadly.

She smiles and takes his hand as they continue their walk.

* * *

><p>"Why do you hate me so much?" she questions of <em>Lord Niklaus<em> one evening when they are both alone.

"I do not hate you," he replies in a cold voice

"It seems that way," she stands her ground and he whirls on her, his face cold and hard.

"Hate requires me to feel something, _anything_ for you, which I do not. You do not matter to me, Caroline. You are only here because my brother has taken a fancy to you. Do not delude yourself into thinking otherwise," he hisses at her.

She does not want to cry in front of him, so she merely gets to her feet, gives him a tight smile and leaves the room.

* * *

><p>"Elijah tells me that you have 3 other siblings," she comments one night at the dinner table, again looking at Klaus with those steely, blue eyes.<p>

"And?" he waves his hand around, wondering what her point is.

"Were you a happy family?" this time she turns to Elijah, she knows she'll only get a glare from Klaus.

"Not exactly, no." Elijah responds evasively.

"Were you a happy family?" Klaus butts in, his voice laced with mockery and sarcasms, ignoring the warning glare from Elijah, he ploughs forward, "Before we killed them that is."

Her eyes flutter uncontrollably for a while but then she looks him dead in the eye, not a string of fear in it, and he's never seen her this... this, _adult-like_.

"Yes, my family was very happy. I was not. My father is not my father, my mother is not my mother and my sisters are not my sisters. I am an orphan, he found me in the woods and decided to bring me home to his wife and 3 other children. No, not to raise me because he felt pity or because he's a good man, but because he saw the appeal in my fair skin, blue eyes and golden hair. He was going to sell me off to some mongrel for a fortune. I was his source of income and nothing else. Does that sound happy to you?"

He's staring her for what seems like eternity and he doesn't understand why he feels sorry for her. Elijah brings a comforting hand to her shoulder and she smiles at him before excusing herself from supper.

And then he gets it.

She's like him. Unwanted and cast away.

* * *

><p>He doesn't know what takes over him, and when Elijah questions him about his motives afterwards, he almost claims possession by the devil, before he realizes he <em>is<em> the devil.

But something does happen and to compensate for a sorry he will never utter in his life, he shows her the grounds like she wished, even lets her chase after the butterflies.

* * *

><p>She likes to sneak into his room when he and Elijah are away.<p>

She likes how it smells... how _he_ smells. She likes to run her hand over the sheets while her cheeks burn red.

But mostly she loves his sketchbook.

She sees everything in there, his whole life. She finds a sketch of Elijah and wonders if she should tell him that his brother does care for him after-all.

She's always stuck looking at an image of a woman so beautiful that it takes her breath away. Her olive skin, almond eyes and luscious brown locks make her feel small and insignificant.

She doesn't show her fear when he walks into the room, one day.

"Who is she?" she asks before he has a chance to yell.

He glares at her angrily before saying "Tatia."

She sees the way his eyes glaze over in sadness and pain, and then it dawns on her.

"You loved her," she says it in a squeak.

He takes off his bloodied shirt and points her out of his room.

He can hear her cry as she's running astray, but he does nothing. He strides to the sketchbook and opens it to his latest drawing.

It's in this Castle. He's standing by the window, alone, watching Elijah teach Caroline how to waltz in the garden.

* * *

><p>"Why did you save me Elijah?" she asks a few nights later.<p>

She's standing in her nightgown in his bed chambers, and he hasn't felt this _human_ since centuries.

He doesn't know how to express himself in words so he closes the gap between them, and cradles her face in his hands; she instantly leans into his touch.

"Because I want you," he whispers on her lips before they're attached to his.

No one's ever kissed her like this before, she's heard of it in all her romance novels, but this is better than all the stories she had read. His hands on her skin are doing things to her she had never imagined.

And yet, she thinks of Klaus when Elijah guides her to his bed.

* * *

><p>He enters the house to the sound of loud moans coming from Caroline.<p>

He leaves the house when he hears her enthralled scream of joint ecstasy and pain when Elijah bites into her neck.

When he returns home next morning they are a picture right out of a romance novel and he controls the urge to snort. There's a permanent blush on her cheek the entire morning.

He leaves again, this time for an entire month when he notices the still raw bite mark on her neck.

* * *

><p>When he returns no one questions him or makes any assumptions. But he can tell the difference now; Caroline belongs to his brother. He can tell from the possessive stance he takes in front of her at all times.<p>

He can tell from the fact that she barely makes any contact with him anymore.

He can't say that he didn't expect this.

* * *

><p>"She wants me to turn her."<p>

"What so you can be together for eternity?" Klaus mocks.

"I love her Niklaus."

He only snorts so Elijah repeats himself "I love her Niklaus."

"Only until you find the doppelganger," Klaus chides and waves his hand as if to say 'Do whatever you want.'

Though he notices that Elijah doesn't dispute his point.

* * *

><p>He makes a sketch of when he sat and watched Elijah hold her hand as he waited for her to wake to the world of the undead.<p>

He knows he's waiting too, just as worried as his brother. But he doesn't let it show.

* * *

><p>It's isn't even a year before they find the doppelganger.<p>

Everything happens exactly as he predicts it. They're all at some grand ball trying to make the very much human Katerina feel comfortable among them... that is until he sacrifices her.

He passes by a dancing Katerina and Elijah and walks into the large terrace where he finds Caroline standing stoically, facing the water.

"Why all alone love?" he asks softly and she jumps up in surprise.

"Leave me alone," she grumbles and he goes to do just that when he notices that she's crying.

And he knows exactly why, all of his brothers attentions have been focused on the doppelganger for months now, just like he knew they would. And poor Caroline is stuck in the middle.

"It's her isn't it?" she asks turning to face him and there's a mad look in her eyes.

"The same girl from your sketches?" he remains silent unsure of what or how much to tell her "So you love her too?" she spits angrily.

"No," he says instantly taking a step closer to her.

"_Katerina,_" she says with distaste, "Looks exactly like that girl, you want her to."

"No," he says firmly and she searches for any sign of dishonesty in his eyes, "It is not her that I want."

"You're lying," she screams but she knows Elijah won't hear her; he's too preoccupied at the moment.

"I am not lying, you know full well who I want," he says with equal furor.

She laughs darkly and shakes her head violently.

"You think I don't know that you've been looking through my sketchbook every week?"  
>He questions, now only an inch from her face. "I can smell you on it; it's filled with you Caroline. You know who I want, and it isn't Katerina."<p>

"Well I remember a time when you didn't want me," she responds heatedly.

He doesn't know what to say to that so he deflects, "You don't love Elijah either."

"Oh really?" she mocks him, "Would I be this hurt over him and _her_ if I didn't love him?"

"You are only pretending," he says firmly ,almost as if trying to convince himself.

"Well did you ever consider that maybe, just _maybe_ while pretending to be a woman in love, I actually _became_ a woman in love?" she hisses venomously.

"Now who's lying?" he says with a smirk and advances even closer to her as she keeps moving backwards.

"No," she says adamantly, and he doesn't do anything but simply kisses her like the world's ending.

He consumes her mouth within his, along with every sound of protest and pleasure that she emits. His hands are at her waist instantly as he brings her closer to himself, her hands resting lamely on his chest. She protests at first, but then she's too overwhelmed by how divine his lips feel on her neck and how she's dreamed of this since the first time she saw him.

So she lets him shove her against the terrace wall with barely any air between them, as he lifts her up from her rear and balances her around his lower body. He drags his human teeth across her clavicle and she moans in response, arching her back further into his body. When he lightly bites down, she all but screams, so he brings his mouth back to hers, swallowing all future moans he brings out of her. He isn't afraid of his brother, but he does not want this moment to end with the unfortunate event of Elijah walking in on them.

He needs to claim her now while he _can_... while she's so willing.

His hands disappear under the depths of the many layers of her skirt, searching desperately for forbidden treasures. She swallows his own sound of ecstasy when he finds her heat; she's all wet and hot and slick, ready for the tainting. All the blood rushes to his steadily hardening length at the feel of her arousal for him.

He doesn't need her to say that she wants him; he much prefers feeling it in his fingers. That's the beauty of their relationship, there are very few words and many emotions, all known but never spoken or acted upon.

But not anymore.

She makes incorrigible sounds as he rubs her bundle of nerves harder and slides one finger inside her, her head falls onto his shoulders to muffle her moans. She bunches part of his dress shirt within her teeth in an attempt to drown out her screams. Just when he feels her writhe with less urgency he puts two more fingers in, stretching her entirely. Testing the waters for when he sinks his own manhood in her tight heat. He's almost bursting from anticipation of being inside her; she's deliciously tight and hot.

She's going to fit him like a glove and draw the life out of him, he knows it. The thought just makes him pump her harder and she's starting to partake as well. She moves her hips along with his fingers, increasing her own pleasure and causing her to bite down on his neck.

She groans in disapproval when he removes his fingers from inside her and feels him smile against her skin. He only smirks in response, and she's never seen him so beautiful; flustered and consumed by lust. His trousers are undone and he's lowering her on his length within a second. They both gasp into each other's mouths as they melt into one. Her hands are fisted in his dirty blonde locks and he's buried his face in her chest, suckling and licking the edge of her breasts.

He works off the sound of her breaths, when it gets too frayed and ragged he slows down and pumps into her slow and torturously, when it gets too relaxed and calm he pumps harder and faster; building her up and bringing her down, all the while enjoying the sounds coming from her mouth. Her back scrapes against the rough wall but she doesn't care.

Because she can't pretend anymore, she may feel shame and whorish later but at this present moment she's going to enjoy the feel of his skin against his.

She knows she landed herself in a deep mess when she finally comes and clings to him desperately, afraid that this moment will end, and now that he got what he wanted, he'll be indifferent again. She's afraid that he'll leave her again.

But he doesn't.

* * *

><p>When Elijah finally returns home that night he finds Caroline sitting on <em>their<em> bed, her legs crossed and a small smile on her tear streaked face.

She knows he can smell Klaus on her and he knows she can smell Katerina on him.

"Why didn't you just tell me about her?" she asks slowly getting off the bed and he cringes as his brother's overpowering scent hits even him harder.

"I thought only Klaus was in love with her." she adds.

He knows she's talking about Tatia. She's spoken to him about the girl from Klaus's sketchbook many a times and he always evaded telling her that he used to be in love with her as well. He didn't think much of it until he saw Katerina.

"Yes, and that's why you came to me," he decides to go on the defensive, "Because you thought Klaus was in love with someone else, we both know you've been pretending."

She laughs slightly, apparently amused and he can see that he and his brother have drained her of all her lively, bright attitude.

In between the two of them, they destroyed her.

"You both seem to think that," she says confidently, looking him straight in the eye "You don't get to tell me how I feel. Yes I feel for Klaus, that doesn't mean I never loved you."

And now they have no idea what to do of this mess they have created.

He speaks softly, his back turned, when she's about to leave the room "I wasn't pretending either."

For her, that's enough for now.

* * *

><p>The next night itself Katerina runs away and all hell breaks loose. For a while their <em>situation<em> is put to a rest as she takes on the responsibility to stop the brothers from killing each other.

Klaus claims Elijah helped her escape. She knows that isn't true since Elijah was with her on their customary night walks when Katerina escaped

This doesn't make Klaus feel any better.

* * *

><p>He draws her again. This time he isn't alone and he isn't looking on at her and Elijah in envy.<p>

No she's with him.

In the most intimate of positions, her breasts pushed into his face, his hands buried under her dress and her face a poster of ecstasy.

He wishes she finds this sketch one day.

* * *

><p>After Klaus's pleading and Elijah's insistence, she doesn't leave.<p>

But still they have no idea what to do. Klaus heard every bit of their conversation the night before and he also remembers the way she looked at him after their love making.

Fortunately or unfortunately, a few weeks later Katerina makes the decision for them.

One of the many vampires Klaus has threatened/intimidated to work for him come running into the house, yelling inconsistently.

"Katerina," he says, "I saw her in the garden."

Both brothers are out in a flash, Elijah far ahead. He's been waiting for the time to give Katerina what she really deserves.

Klaus is already reveling in the ways he's going to make her pay. He reaches the garden to see Elijah picking someone off the grass, and he instantly hopes that his brother didn't kill her. He needs her to _suffer_.

He knows everything is wrong when he sees the image ahead of him.

_Blonde_ not brown hair, _fair_ not olive skin, _blue_ not brown eyes and a stake protruding from her chest. She still looked innocently angelic in her baby, blue dress.

The first one Elijah had bought for her more than a year ago. She usually never wore it these days, but somehow today she _only_ wanted to wear that.

Katerina came for revenge of her family's slaying and she got it.

Elijah buries his face in her greyed neck, while Klaus removes the object she had been clutching in her hands.

It was the sketch he had made of them.

That day, both brothers vowed never to love again.

* * *

><p>The <em>second<em> time he sees her for the _first_ time, she standing by her car yelling at a dark-skinned, dark-haired girl called Bonnie to wait for her.

Her name is Caroline _yes_, but she isn't _his_ Caroline.

But she could be.

He brushes past her purposely, and she doesn't even give him a side look.

He laughs when he recognizes the scent on her.

Elijah's already been to see her.

He couldn't expect anything less of his brother. What with both Caroline and Katerina in this town the brothers turned foes were meant to meet again.

But this time Klaus was ready for it and he was sure Elijah would be too. It didn't faze him one bit, it just meant that winning _this_ Caroline would be sweeter.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><em>AN - I am currently thinking of a plot for a sequel. _


End file.
